Along the Lines of Danger
by snowflake2410
Summary: When an American orphan is found in a childrens home, Dumbledore takes her in, and sets her to live with the Families of the Order of the Phoenix. Why does she need to be protected? She's just a witch right? Wrong.
1. Chapter 1

"_See you smile upon that rode glance back a smile well to known, going fast not to slow, no more tears upon your .face, turn to leave this miserable place , glancing back is hard to do, a reward has been promised to you. Walking high on those mountains climb, because of it you're already mine, facing danger along that way spare no time to pay_

_Life as you knew it has gone away faded fast to black and grey no more tears upon your bed no more weary thought upon your head. Feeling change is something new, so close your eyes it'll be an adventure too." _

No, No, No! This is all wrong. I knew these lyrics were fine, but they didn't really connect to how I felt. Pfft. Some song writer, I am. I can't even connect with my own feelings. If Dad was here he'd nail at this, but ever since he passed away, I've been all on my own.

It was only up to a few months ago, someone found me out on the streets, during the night I might add, and took me to a children's home. Since I'm not a child, the people who worked there decided it would be best if I just went to a boarding school, or something. Then that's when it popped into one of their heads, Foster Care. That was the master plan, until this friendly old guy came to the home, and decided to take me in. Well, take me in till he found a good family for me. The workers, agreed, anything to get rid of me I suppose.

I agreed anything to get away from that place. So after a meal, the old man introduced himself as Albus Dumbledore. He said I was very special, and told me something else: I'm a Witch. He said, that as of next week I would be attending, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Well, at least I would be at home there. He said it would do me well, to learn. In the meantime between now, and next week, Dumbledore decided to station me with a family until then. The names are the weasels or something along those lines.

Well, sitting in a train to who knows where is going to help. All I know is, Anneyvay Marie Claire Jade Woods, is on her way to a stranger's house writing bad lyrics in a small train. All in All, in my opinion, this might be a new adventure, in store for me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: hi it's me! This is my first fanfic so bear with me, and I'd like to give a shout out to my peeps at Liberty, and on Facebook. =D**

I fell asleep on the way to my new home, not really sure what to expect out of them. I just wanted to sleep to get my mind off of things.

"_Little girl, little girl, come with me." A dark figure emerged from the clouds. "Who are you?" I called out to it. Oops. Bad mistake, I've never been that good at making right decisions. He sauntered forward, and reached out to me. His pale icy hand reached toward me, but I backed away in fear. _

"_Who are you?" I asked again, this time more clearly. Underneath the dark hood, the creature smirked. "Never mind that, deary; it shall all be over soon." What was this man talking about? I've never met him, yet he wishes to make fun of me, and threaten me?_

_I slowly took a step backwards, turned and ran. I ran for my life in a whole that was swirling around me. I ran for my own will to be free, and I ran for everything I've ever known the world to be. As I was running I saw my friends, and family back home, I saw my best friends Christine, Marie, and Elizabeth, riding horses on a bridge. I saw my mom as she was dying, I saw my dad getting shot, and I saw me alone on the streets, without anybody there to hold me. These were all my painful memories, and that creature was stirring them up, to get me to come with him._

_I struggled for breath, when finally, I fell. I fell down to my own weakness, I fell from pain, I fell from running away again when I shouldn't run away anymore, and lastly I fell from the creatures cold, hard grasp on me. I squirmed and tried to wrestle freely out of his cold, dark, arms. He turned me so I could face towards his dark cold ruby red eyes, when he said, "Times over and done with, Annie." I then died._

I woke up in cold sweat, still feeling the creature's cold grasp on me. What was that thing, and why had it wanted me? It all seemed so real, and efficient, that I forgot I was awake now. Reality or not, that was horrific.

A sharp knock on the door to my compartment startled me, making me jump. A karma reality check again, I suppose. I cautiously went toward the door, and slowly opened it. Outside was a boy my age, wearing scruffy clothes, and had on glasses. "Yes?" I said. He looked at me, the asked, "May I come in?" I nodded, and he came into my compartment. It was awkward for a few minutes, when he said, "My name is Harry, Harry Potter." I smiled, and then shook his hand. "I'm Anneyvay Woods. Though you could just call me Annie."

He gave me a crooked grin, "Hi Annie. Sorry if you don't mind me asking, did you know you where talking in your sleep? You were saying Dumbledore, please come help me. Over and over again." I blushed; did this boy even know who Dumbledore was? "It's all right, I know who Dumbledore is. So, are you going to go to Hogwarts?" Harry asked. Well that answered my question straight away. "I am, supposed to be in third year." His smile stretched even farther, "That's great! I and my friends Ron, and Hermione are in third year as well.

Well at least I knew another wizard. That meant, if he knew other wizards, then that might mean he knew The Weasels. "Excuse me Harry, but do you happen to know the Weasels, by any chance?" Harry looked at me funny, then said, "Don't you mean The Weasley's?" Oh, so that was there name. I nodded. That's Ron's family; I usually stay with them this time around." Hmm, Harry seemed interesting.


End file.
